Uma Semana Para Virar Herói
by Skumfuk
Summary: Robin foi deixado por Batman em uma ilha durante uma semana para testar suas habilidades.Ele só tem uma lança e um anzol para sobreviver.Ele vai gostar ou odiar? Eis a questão. Robin


Uma Semana Para Se Tornar Herói

Descrição:UaU! Eu li em uma fanfic de Kryalla Orchid que o Robin diz ''Sim eu já caçei,Bruce me deixou uma semana no deserto apenas com uma lança e anzol para sobreviver''Okey,eu decidi ''Uma semana pra se tornar um herói'' seria legal!

Fanfic dividida em sete dias,sim vai me dar trabalho,mas eu vou amar escrever isso!

Vou dar o melhor de mim na escrita.

Primeiro Dia

''Você vai ficar aqui''Bruce entrou em sua nave particular.

''Eu não posso ficar aqui abandonado no meio do nada!Eu vou morrer!''Dick correu de volta para ele.

''Mostre que você será um verdadeiro herói Dick,não tenha medo de nada,mas se você fracassar,eu nem digo''Bruce já estava com a porta trancada.

''Eu não quero ficar!''A nave já subia.

''Mostre o seu melhor''A nave se foi até desaparecer no céu azul.

''MEU DEUS O QUE EU VOU FAZER AQUI?EU VOU MORRER!''Dick gritou o mais alto que pode.

Ele olhou para tudo ao seu redor e procurou o que ele nem sabia,ele estava confuso,sosinho e isolado.

''Eu não dou duas horas pra mim morrer de loucura aqui!''ele andou até o mar ''Que bosta!Enquanto eu vejo essa bosta os meus amigos estão na boa brincando!''

Ele chutou a areia e o vendo soprou nos seus olhos ''Aiii!''

Ele se jogou de bunda no chão e colocou as mãos nos olhos.

''Eu vou morrer''Ele sussurou.

Algumas horas se passaram e ele só andou ao redor de algumas arvores,tentando se localizar,e ver aonde poderia sair,mas todas as técnicas não davam sempre saia no mesmo lugar.

Ele ficou aborrecido por pensar que o velho traste do Bruce nesse momento estava com sombra e água fresca,e ainda com a companhia de Selina para dar uns beijos,sim um mordomo fazendo o que ele bem queria,sem se queixar de nada.E nesse tempo todo,ele estava lá parado olhando a areia e a água do mar.São as unicas coisas que ele não havia observado direito.

''Sim como o céu é só um,eu não preciso ficar contando quantos céus existem no não existem só uma gota de água nesse mar,e nem um grão de ão eu já tenho a minha lição pra ficar locão!''Dick falou sínico e se sentou em uma pedra ''Só mais alguns minutos e eu estou completamente louco''

Ele se remexeu e remexeu mais,até ouvir seu estômago gritando com ele.

''E agora o que eu faço?Eu tô com fome e nada de comida''

Ele olhou para a lança e para o anzol,e então seguiu seu olhar para o çou um pensamento do que ele faria com aquilo e como olhos estouraram para fora.

''Não!Eu não posso matar um peixe e depois comer!Além do mais,não tem fogo,não tem forno não tem não vou comer um peixe cru''

Ele pegou a lança e jogou longe,e foi em direção de uma arvore,e então em direção á várias remexeu as folhas de todas e não encontrou nada do que estava procurando.

''Não tem frutas!''

Então ele olhou para cima,e bem lá no alto tinha um grande coqueiro com cocos fresquinhos.

''Se eu escalar uma altura dessas é capaz de eu morrer''tom dramático saiu de sua boca.

Ele pegou uma folha de uma arvore mais próxima e enfiou na boca,mas era amarga e muito azeda,ele cupiu fora e e fez careta.Não disse nada, e não foi atrás da lança e do anzol,talvez esse seria o unico jeito de comer,e não morrer.

''Eu preciso fazer isso,infelizmente''Ele seguiu até o mar,já estava com o sol bem forte e logo seria a hora dele se pôr,então teria que aproveitar para armar uma barraca e pegar toda a comida que ele iria consumir durante a noite.

Ele amarrou o anzol na lança e testou para ver se estava firme,então seria a hora de adentrar o mar e caçar peixes.

Ele jogou uma vez,ele tentou duas vezes e mais vinte e cinco vezes.

Sucesso:

0 Pontos.

''Que merda!Eu nunca vou conseguir!Aquele idiota me paga!''Ele jogou com toda sua força na água e deixou lá.

Voltou para a areia e se sentou,a sua única bermuda estava molha,e blusa também.

Depois de um tempo ele viu que o anzol estava indo embora.E puxou com tudo.

''Um peixe!''Ele sorriu.

A emoção dele foi tanta que não deu tempo deu escrever que era um peixe ele logo gritou,e ai está!Ham voltando...

''Pelo menos um!''...''Eu vou comer um peixe cru,como um japonês e vou ficar magro como um japonês,comendo coisas nojentas como um japonês!Eu vou ficar muito mal desse jeito!''

Ele pegou o peixe e levou até uma pedra.

''Bem eu acho que eu vou ter que preparar algo para mim dormir,uma cabana no caso,mas de que?De um peixe que eu peguei,ou com o ar por cima do nada,ao melhor por cima de mim!Não eu tenho que fazer uma barraca com madeira,mas quem sou eu para fazer isso'' silêncio ''Sim o tal prodigio que eu descrevia para a minha mãe'' ele abaixou a cabeça ''Talvez eu não sou nada que eu pensei ser,sou apenas um nada pra tudo isso que me rodeia''Ele suspirou ''Mas eu vou conseguir''Ele deu um sorriso e foi atrás de madeira.

Ele pegou galhos e pegou algumas das madeiras que estavam no chã olhou para o canto aonde ele tinha armazenado as madeiras e contou para ver se era o pensou um pouco e pegou o anzol.

Ele pegou uma madeira alta e a mais reta possível para colocar como eixo da barraca,assim ele enfiou a madeira dentro da areia o tanto que ele pode para que ela não caisse.

Ele pegou mais das madeiras e enfilerou fazendo um circulo com uma madeira no meio,assim ele pegou as madeiras que eram mais largas e foi colocando em cima,ele pegou um grande pedaço de anzol e enrolou cada uma das madeiras e por fim amarrou na madeira central para que elas não caissem.

Ele deu uma chaqualhada de dentro e de fora,e viu que estava firme,ele sorriu para a sua própria arte,e entrou dentro da barraca novamente,ele começou a limpar a areia que estava do lado de dentro e deixou bem limpo para que ele podesse mais tarde se deitar sem ter que se machucar em galhos.

Ele pegou um plástico que estava muito velho perdido na areia e colocou como uma porta,mas ele percebeu que o vento ia ainda empurrar a sujeira para dentro novamente,então ele pegou um pedaço de madeira e colocou na frente da porta,assim o vento parou de empurrar a areia de volta para dentro.

Ele pegou algumas folhas para fazer de travesseiro,e tirou a blusa que ainda estava molhada e colocou em cima da pedra que estava quente pelo calor do ele fez o mesmo com a bermuda,e tirou a cueca para lavar na água do mar que ainda estava quente,por mais que só restasse mais uma pequena parte do se banhou daquela água,e logo pegou a blusa e se só colocou a bermuda porque a cueca continuava molhada.

Ele entrou novamente na barraca e colocou a cueca pindurada em uma madeira que estava mais para dentro.A blusa ele deixou na pedra e foi atrás de madeiras para montar uma fogueira.

Ele juntou muitas madeiras e lembrou que em muitos filmes,eles passavam pedra com pedra para ter a chama luminosa.

Ele fez o mesmo,e bem perto da madeira,logo a chama começou a se espalhar.

Ele sentou bem perto do fogo,e deixou sua blusa secar alí,logo ele buscou a cueca e também colocou lá.

Ele espetou o peixe com ferro que havia encontrado na areia,porque se ele fizesse isso com a madeira ela iria queimar junto com o peixe isso não daria ficou alí até assar completamente o peixe.

''Eu acho que ninguém esta me vigiando,ou pelo menos eu espero que não...ahh imagina só o Roy e o Wally rindo de mim tomando banho com o Bruce e Alfred do lado ajudando!E se tivesse...Nãooo! A Barbára pode também estar junto..e a Selina!Todo mundo rindo de mim!Não pense no melhor...ham todo mundo pensando no coitadinho aqui,vivendo nesse tudo com nada,e sofrendo sem sentido,mas se refere á mim''

Ele pegou o peixe e cutucou e notou que esse seria o único modo de aproveitar o pegou um pedaço,e colocou na fez uma grande careta de nojo,e se lembrou que precisava tirar as escamas do peixe,então ele começou a fazer isso,e colocou de volta no de um tempo ele comeu,com nojo,mas só comeu mesmo que era para se manter em pé depois de um dia sem alimentação e muito cansativo,ele precisava de algo para reabastecer seu terminou e continuou por um tempo na frente do fogo que tinha outras cores por causa do sal do mar.

Ele ficou com muito sono e entrou com suas roupas na mão,ele se deitou e logo caiu no sono pesado.

É muito mais difícil escrever de só uma pessoa do que eu imaginei!

Cansativo,e só o ''ele'' me enjoa!Talvez vai demorar o próximo capitulo,eu nãoo sei sinceramente,é meio chato escrever ''ele'',''ele'',''ele'' e ''ele''.

Eu estou ouvindo What The Hell by Avril Lavigne,mintira acabou de acabar e passou para Wish You Were Here.

Sim ainda tem mais seis capitulos pela frente e eu estou atordoada com o ''ele''! XD

eu vou continuar mas tentando tirar o ''ele'',prometo.

Eu estou dando o melhor de mim na escrita,isso levou dois dias.

Então tem muitos erros?

One review Please!


End file.
